1. Field
The following description relates to a method of printing using a mobile device and content, and the mobile device performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the development of communication technology, a mobile printing method for printing content stored in a mobile device through an image forming apparatus connected to the mobile device wirelessly is being studied. According to the mobile printing method, a user drives a printing application installed on a mobile device and selects content to be printed, searches for an adjacent available image forming apparatus, and prints the selected content through a found adjacent available image forming apparatus. However, when an adjacent available image forming apparatus is not found, the content is unable to be printed and thus the user may be inconvenienced.